yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Gates of Armageddor/Arriving in Berk/Jafar summons his Warg Riders
Here is how Princess Yuna and the others reached the Gates in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. At the Gates of Armageddor, Sméagol led them right to it. Sméagol: The Gates of Armageddor! Princess Yuna: Come on, Let's check it out. Princess Skyla: Good idea. Snowdrop: Wait for me. Princess Twila: Let's fly over the gates while no one's looking. Sméagol: No! They catch you! The Darkness wants the Amulet. Even the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher wants those Journalses! Princess Yuna: Isn't there another way to Armageddor? Sméagol: Yes. Princess Twila: What choice do we have then? Princess Yuna: Lead the way, Sméagol. Sméagol led them to another way around Armageddor. At Berk, The Fellowship arrived just in time. Star Swirl the Bearded: We are here. Berk. Home of Hiccup, Son of Stoick the Vast. Chief of the Vikings. Golden Apple: Mama! Daddy! Copper: Golden Apple! Applejack: We were beginnin' to worry! Puffle: I'll be dang! Quite a happy family! Applejack (Human): You bet! Alfred: And how! Big McIntosh: Willow Apple! Cheerilee: We've Missed you! Willow Apple: Mama! Daddy! Greendale Rocket: The foals are all here! Apple Bloom: There're fourteen missin'. Princess Luna: Where are Yuna, Snowdrop, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Twila, Edmond, Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer and Sunlight? Master Eon: They are still on their journey to Armageddor. All we can do now is keep our hopes up for them. I must go at once to gather more help we can find. The defenses in Berk have to hold. Princess Luna: They will hold until you come back. Master Eon: Very good. Remember, Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, Look to the East. Princess Celestia: Go, And good luck. So, Master Eon set off on Marahute to gather any strong army he can find. Casey Jr.: We gotta do something to defend Brek. Rainbow Dash: Come on, We got a wall to build. Sunbeam: Okay, Let's get to work. Rainbow Dash (Human): Onward and Upward. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Hush, Hush now, Isamu. It's alright. Yoshi: I hope they're okay. Prince Indy: (crying) Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: There, There, Little ones. Olaf: I missed Yuna. Hiro: So do I, Olaf. With Jafar, Jafar was looking through his Orb. Jafar: Look at them. Those fools thought they can defend Berk. Well, It's time we take matters into our own hands. Thaddeus E. Klang: How soon will we going to conquer it. We will get those Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill! Jafar: Very soon, Thaddeus. Ahuizotl! Are the Warg Riders ready? Ahuizotl: Yes, Jafar. Jafar: Good. Once the first army fail this battle, I'll have my whole army of Uruk-Hai, Orcs and Goblins on the move. And Chernabog will rise again! Then the song, "In the Dark of the Night", begins. Jafar: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -- It scared me out of my wits -- A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!! I was once the most mystical man in all Agrabah. When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake! My curse made each of them pay But one little filly got away! Little Yuna, beware, Jafar's awake! Goblins: In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah... Jafar: Revenge will be sweet Jafar and Goblins: When the curse is complete! All: In the dark of the night Jafar: She'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! As the Pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Say Goodbye Now, Yuna, Your Grace! Farewell... Gobliins: In the dark of the night terror will strike her! Jafar: Terror's the least I can do! Goblins: In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh! Jafar: Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real. All: In the dark of the night Jafar: She'll be through! Goblins: In the dark of the night Evil will find her Find her! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom her! Jafar: My dear, here's a sign -- Jafar and Goblins: It's the end of the line! All: In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... Jafar: Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine! Find her now, Yes, fly ever faster All: In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... Jafar: She'll be mine! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225